


Archaeology

by astarsdarkheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, dead Jedi philosophise about the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarsdarkheart/pseuds/astarsdarkheart
Summary: Death can be a greater challenge than the living creatures of the galaxy ever reckon with. And the Jedi might have a solid idea of what's to blame.





	Archaeology

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written as an exercise, and ended up three times longer than it was meant to be even so. In between the rollercoaster of mental health... somethings that has been my uni career so far and the actual work I have to do for uni, writing anything has been a _slow_ process for some time now. Fanfic, original fic, both have been a nightmare. And then I got the original fic unstuck two weeks ago... only to break my wrist. Typing one-handed is not fun, but I have no other option for the time being!  
>  _in morsum ardeo_ is, naturally, suffering for this. I've got a couple of paragraphs of a first draft for the next section, and that's it. There's barely even a plan. So yeah, I'm trying, but don't expect any miracles! (Although the mental health stuff is evening out a little, so maybe I'll actually have brainspace left over before the end of the year!)

“Does it get easier?”

“Does what get easier?”

“Existing like this. It’s so...”

“Distant?”

“Not even distant.”

“Oh?”

“Closer to… I still feel it all.”

“Oh...”

“Every moment. Every… piece of skin burned off me.”

“I remember.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Anakin...”

“No more lectures, Master.”

“Had you not become the Master, last time we met?”

“By the Force...”

“Welcome home, Anakin.”

“… Obi-Wan.”

“Yes?”

“How much does it hurt?”

“… I forgot that we were fighting on top of a volcano. There was enough fire in your eyes to overwhelm every drop of lava.”

“I thought I remembered it.”

“So did I.”

“… Not just Mustafar.”

“Not just Mustafar, no.”

“Have we fallen out of time?”

“That sentence alone has given me a headache, Anakin.”

“… It doesn’t feel right.”

“What does?”

“… Luke.”

“He’s a quick learner.”

“Master...”

“I said nothing, Anakin.”

“… He exists _now_. He’s… what the Living Force still possesses.”

“You didn’t know Qui-Gon long enough to hear _that_ lecture.”

“Master...”

“Yes?”

“If time and space are one and the same, the Unifying Force must encompass both.”

“Do you know how many times I told you that in your first year at the Temple, Anakin?”

“Everything still bound by the Living Force has a _now…_ but the Unifying Force… every part of space and every part of time. So every time is now.”

“Fascinating as this is, Anakin, I’m not seeing how this explains how you’re still burning and I’m still -”

“Pain cannot be remembered. Only felt.”

“… We’d fall apart if anything else were the case.”

“Master...”

“I’m starting to be afraid to say yes.”

“… Good to know.”

“… You were about to say something?”

“You remember when I said that meditation felt like letting the Force tear me apart?”

“… No. I feel it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Pain cannot be remembered' is something I've pulled from Steven Erikson's _Malazan Book of the Fallen_ , though which book specifically I don't recall. Neat line, even more devastating in proper context.  
> Half of me thinks it'd be fun to actually expand this into the 'full' scene, so to speak, and the rest of me is saying 'even if that would be fun, you have a bunch of other stuff you should be finishing first'. So dialogue-only it is!


End file.
